gaigapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Principles
"As the it that came forth from chaos emerged from the depts of the Beyond, the Principles came into existence to carry and uphold the reailty that the Chaosborn created. Besides the Chaosborn, there is (are) no higher being(-s) of order in this reality than the Principles." -Book of ♄ The Principles are abstract, yet conscious concepts that are not graspable and have carried and solidified the fabric of reality caused by the Chaosborn as it emerged from the Beyond. They are the ones who uphold the reality and are absent from the concrete spacetime as their very existence requires them to not exist in concreteness. All of them hold absolute visual omnipotence, and nothing in the known universe is able to even come close to them. Origin The Principles, one of them being time are the fabric of reality, the concept of it itself, it has thus no determinable beginning for the reality itself, reality has always been there and there was no time before it. This being said the circumstances of the Principles' origins are documented in the Book of ♄ and elaborated on. It is written that the Principles came from the thought of the Chaosborn, as it broke from chaos into the state of order. Thus the Principles began with it and will end with it or will cause its end. There was no place and no timeframe before their existence and they themselves are the highest rulers of said things. Pursuit The Principles do not really pursue any goal of their own, they just exist and their existence alone allows for others to exist within them. The only everlasting occupation of the Principles is the conservation of reality as we know it and assure that the multiple dimensions of reality work in their function and do not collapse but as a single movement of even one of the Principles would most likely shatter the established order, the Principle-Spirits created by the Principles enforce the will of reality itself. They pursue nothing but to keep the established and carry reality in its many layers as long as possible. History Seen as history literally started with Time fabricating the abstract concept of time itself and was unstable in the beginning, looped around itself and was curved to uncontrollable degrees by Gravity, there is no real beginning of the Principles. When the Principles, however, managed to carry out the thought of the Chaosborn and upheld a stable fabric of reality, the Principles knew that nothing verily can exist in the abstract and conceptual, so they came together and created the Forces, which transcended the barrier of abstractness and existed in the conceptual and in the concrete. As they recognized their reality constructive and also destructive powers, they knew that they could not stay active and created the infinitely weaker versions of themselves to carry out their will in the universe, the Principle-Spirits. As that was achieved, the Principles went into a strange state of unconsciousness in which they were technically dead and far more unperceiving than sleeping yet they existed, necessarily, otherwise there would now be no universe, and oversaw and oversee until this day the actions of the different Forces and Powers. Even during the time of Cosmic Warfare, when Chaos Invaders, unparalleled to what Gaiga did ever experience in its lifetime, arose from the Gates of Chaos and Black Holes, tearing galaxies apart and destroyed the creation, the Principles remained "asleep", silently weeping over what has been lost, but incapable of interfering, knowing that even sending the Principle-Spirits to be the field marshalls of the cosmic war would be a betrayal as it would cause the exact annihilation of reality the invaders desire. As the Cosmic Seal was put into place by the Force-Sprits and the Powers fell asleep in the Pillars of the Universe to strengthen the seal, the Gates of Chaos closed and thus the Principles were relieved to know that they would never be required to destroy what was their creation. Now, the Principles drift between the Realm of the Chaosborn and the conceptual universe, as they carry the expansion, foundation, and bending of the time-space. Asleep, unconscious, yet not fully unaware of what happens around them, these passive forces of absolute power uphold the most basic foundation of reality, that is emanated by the Chaosborn from his dwelling to this very day. Category:Celestial Category:Cosmic-Entity Category:Group Category:principle Category:Unfinished